Spirit of Vengeance
Spirits of Vengeance are creatures that form when an Avatar of Vengeance slays a humanoid. Avatars of Vengeance can also summon Spirits of Vengeance from corpses. In some ways, Spirits of Vengeance are like lesser versions of Avatars of Vengeance — they are composed utterly of revenge. Unlike avatars, a Spirit of Vengeance contains bits of humanoid soul mingled with the vengeance energy. The Avatar of Vengeance that created the spirit has full control over it. Spirits of Vengeance do not speak, but they do utter animalistic growls. Spirits of Vengeance possess little of the cunning of the avatar that created them. When uncontrolled, they move toward living creatures and hack them apart. Some spirits target specific creatures particularly deserving of vengeful judgment, ignoring innocents. A Spirit of Vengeance's weapon is a shadowy extension of itself. Their weapons can take many forms; most resemble either the weapon of the avatar that created them or the weapons of the living creatures from which they were summoned.Alliance Player's Guide, page 213 In Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Spirits of Vengeance are created by the Avatar of Vengeance when it casts "Spirit of Vengeance". Spirits of Vengeance are invulnerable and will disappear after 50 seconds or when the Avatar of Vengeance is destroyed.http://classic.battle.net/war3/nightelf/units/spiritofvengeance.shtml Greater spirit of vengeance A greater spirit of vengeance is the embodiment of revenge. The creature has a vaguely humanoid form composed mostly of black wispy smoke. Its eyes glow bright red. In one hand, it carries a spectral whip that glows red with the same energy that burns in its eyes. When a powerful creature takes to the grave with intense feelings of hatred and business unfinished, she will occasionally rise again as a greater spirit of vengeance. A greater spirit of vengeance seeks to slay all living creatures in an effort somehow to bring peace to itself. It bears no feelings of guilt or remorse or pity. It takes its task seriously, treating all beings with equal disregard and sparing none that get in its way. A greater spirit of vengeance attacks with a long barbed incorporeal whip that drains the life from its victims. It makes full use of its incorporeal nature, moving through walls, ceilings, and floors as it attacks. It takes every opportunity to use its create spawn ability.Manual of Monsters, page 93 This may be a full avatar of vengeance. Lesser spirit of vengeance A lesser spirit of vengeance is the embodiment of the minor feelings of regret and unfinished tasks that so often plague humanoid creatures upon death. The creature appears to be a translucent female night elf dressed in plain clothes and wielding a glowing red shortbow. It does not have the single-minded sense of purpose of a greater spirit of vengeance, however. Unless controlled by a greater spirit of vengeance, a lesser spirit of vengeance wanders aimlessly. It is as likely to attack a creature as it is to pass it by without looking back. A lesser spirit of vengeance will, of course, defend itself when attacked. A lesser spirit of vengeance attacks using a spectral shortbow that fires chilling incorporeal arrows. The arrows are formed from its own essence, and it can make an endless number of such ranged attacks. The arrows dissipate on impact whether they hit or not. A lesser spirit of vengeance does not engage in melee. It attempts to flee when threatened to find a better position from which to fire. It makes full use of its incorporeal nature, moving through walls, ceilings, and floors as it attacks.Manual of Monsters, page 94 References Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Manual of Monsters